Liquid filling and packaging machines are adapted to fill plastic bags with a liquid product, such as milk, wine or fruit juices. Each bag has a gland secured thereon for the purpose of filling the bag with a liquid product from a fill tube at a filling station of the machine. Heretofore, packaging machines of this type were only adapted to accommodate bags having their filling glands at a single preset location thereon. When the preset position of the filling gland varied from the norm, a different machine was required for packaging purposes. Alternatively, drastic structural modifications to a machine were required to accommodate the same.